Selflessness Flipside
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: What if a certain Pretty Cure decides to help a seemingly not-so-innocent boy? A 180 degree turn in life. Note: It's advised to read the story guidelines before reading this story straight. If you don't like the premise, don't read. UPDATE: Discontinued. See my bio for informations.
1. Read This First

**DokiDoki Pretty Cure X Tokyo Ghoul: Selflessness Flipside- Story Guideline**

* * *

 **Summary**

A certain Pretty Cure decides to help out a seemingly innocent boy. When the boy proves to be not-so-innocent, the Cure's life experiences a 180 degree turn, where she has to live as a non-human...

* * *

 **Basic Information**

Title: Selflessness Flipside

Fandom: Pretty Cure (mainly DokiDoki), Tokyo Ghoul, Digimon, and possibly many others

Publishing date: December 14th, 2015

Language: English

Rating: M

 **Warning:** Blood, gore, serious injury, OOC moments

 **Note:** Don't like don't read.

* * *

 **Important notes:**

This story is esentially a rewrite of the Tokyo Ghoul manga, except with different characters and possibly different story routes.

The time takes place two months after the DokiDoki Pretty Cure finale, during Mana and co's third middle school year (the first chapter takes place on early June).

There are changes to the setting— ghouls and CCG exist in the PreCure world.

About 70% of the story will be written from Mana's POV.

All other characters' backgrounds and backstories, except the DokiDoki Pretty Cure characters' and the OCs' are altered.

There won't be any characters from Tokyo Ghoul, except minor ones like the ghoul expert guy (I apologize, no Kaneki or Hide)—it's just the setting and the storyline that are borrowed. Also, note that the some of the settings will be edited to adjust into the DDPC world.

Disclaimer: I did _**not**_ own Pretty Cure, Tokyo Ghoul, Digimon or any other anime the characters in this story originate from. Pretty Cure and Digimon both belong to Toei Animation, and Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui-sensei.

* * *

 **Who This Story Is For:**

Tokyo Ghoul fans

Pretty Cure fan

Dark fic and dark theme lovers

Horror story fans

* * *

 **Who This Story Isn't For:**

People who dislike dark fics

People who dislike dark themes (gore, blood, serious injury, etc)

People who aren't a fan of either Pretty Cure, Tokyo Ghoul and Digimon

PreCure fans who aren't a fan of Aida Mana/Cure Heart. Nuff said.

* * *

 **That's it, enjoy my fic!**


	2. Chapter 1- A Nice Day Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1- A Nice Day Gone Wrong**

 _Moving to the main news. Another 15 corpse were found inside the 20th floor of the Akashi skyscraper of Oogai. Fluid from the crime scene is reported to belong to a ghoul. The CCG branch is now investigating the crime scene, and citizens are reported to be wary. Next news..._

We heard the news from the TV in the cafe we're sitting in.

"Wow, another ghoul massacre again? That was uncalled for..."

A purple-haired and purple-eyed girl mumbled in a slightly surprised tone. That girl, who is sitting next to me, is the well-known idol singer, Kenzaki Makoto, or better known as Cure Sword. Me and my friends often address her with the name MakoPi. She is a bit of a lonewolf, but is otherwise a bit dorky and friendly to us.

"15 victims? That's horrible."

This time, a ten-year old girl sitting across me covered her mouth and goes slightly pale. She is Aguri Madoka, or otherwise known as Cure Ace. She can get... Overwhelmingly mature and bossy for a 10-year old. Well, that's my perspective anyways.

"I wonder how did the ghouls manage to do all these killings while they're never seen in public."

Another girl sitting next to MakoPi, wondered in confusion. This orange-haired and eyed girl is my childhood friend Yotsuba Alice, or often addressed as Cure Rosetta. The talented daughter of the rich Yotsuba Zaibatsu company president Yotsuba Seiji, Alice is very tranquil and calm, but she is terrifyingly talented in fighting.

"About that, Mana and I have discussed about it earlier days. Isn't that right, Mana?"

A blue-haired and eyed girl then looked at me, asking for confirmation. This girl is my other childhood friend Hishikawa Rikka, known as Cure Diamond. She is pretty intelligent for girls her age, and isn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Yep, and it was definitely worth it!"

I nodded in agreement. By the way, my name is Aida Mana. People often call me Cure Heart. To me, helping others and others' needs come first before mine. It makes me really happy.

Most of the time, we look like normal schoolgirls to other people. But at the same time, we also masquerade as Pretty Cures to protect Oogai and its people. With the help of our fairy partners, we can transform into Pretty Cures and gain powers to fight the bad guys. I was personally glad to be able to help people in need using this power.

The town we're living in—Oogai, is pretty peaceful since the defeat of Proto-Jikochuu. That's why we didn't have so much work to do now. We'll just have to work hard for our third year in middle-school... Right?

That would happen if we did not get a pretty big homework to protect the town. Strange murders are happening in Tokyo, and it was reported that creatures called 'ghouls' done them. With the murders happening in Oogai recently, there is no way we would stay silent. We know nothing about the ghouls and neither how they look like, so Rikka and I took a bit of research to that, and came out with this theory.

"Well, Mana. Can you take it out, please?"

"Right on it, Rikka-kaicho!"

I ecstatically replied and took out a drawing from my bag. It was of course—a drawing to theorize how the ghouls look like. Rikka deducted the theory while I did the drawing. The drawing resembles a phantom. With the drawing ready, Rikka gets ready on explaining our theory to the other girls.

"So, we had a notion that the ghouls do their activity by blending themselves inside the human society. Based on their name, ghouls must have a distinctive appearance, but since the killings keep on happening and we didn't know how they look like, the most possible theory is that they look like humans and blend inside us."

The other girls then gave a slight nod after hearing the theory. Alice then places her fingers on her chin and begins to think,

"Hmm, that theory is possible by logic..."

"Now all we have to do is investigate the people in this town."

"Cure Sword. It's not that easy. Do you expect us to search every single citizens in town? Moreover, we're doing a very dangerous investigation here. Have you guys even considered asking your parents?"

Hearing Aguri's kind of bossy notion, we all froze in a moment. Alice then begins to reconsider her actions.

"Aguri-san is right. I didn't even ask my parents for permission yet."

"Moreover, did the person who thought of the idea consider this? Even if we are Pretty Cures, it is still a dangerous task."

That remark from MakoPi makes me freeze for a moment. At the time I heard that murders were happening in Oogai, my 'helping instincts' becomes active. I was the one who proposed this idea without thinking about the consequences and restraints of this action. And then, Aguri's words makes me reconsider my actions.

"Mana, have you thought of the consequences yet? Helping people is good, but we must calculate it first."

As if she can read my mind, Rikka delivers a snarky remark to me. I just sweatdropped and scratched my head while delivering a wry smile.

"Ehehehe..."

At the same time, I looked at the clock and noticed that I've nearly forgotten something important. Other than discussing this matter with my friends, I also came to this cafe for another purpose.

Two days before, a boy asked me to help him out. His name is Kougami Yoshirou. He is a certainly good-looking person, but is a timid and shy boy otherwise. He told me to wait in this cafe. So, while waiting for this boy, I asked my friends to come for a while to discuss about the ghoul matter.

"Ah, everyone... I'm sorry, but I've got to do something important after this."

"What matter?"

"Someone asked me for help two days before."

"Oh, do you mean that shy but good-looking boy? You sure are looking to help him eh, Mana?"

Rikka suddenly gave a teasing smile while poking me a joke. My face immediately flushed red. It is true that Rikka was with me when the boy asked me for help. But her joke before indicates that she is implying that I'm in love with him—wait, that's not true at all!

"R-Rikka! I'm not falling in love with him, okay?! I'm just helping him out, and is that wrong?"

The others slightly laughed. My face grows even deeper red.

"Okay, okay. I get it. This age isn't the time where you fall in love with others, right?"

"Cure Sword is right."

Even MakoPi and Aguri—I looked at Alice, but she just giggled slightly, indicating she had a good time teasing me. The brown, spiky-haired waiter is staring at us with a blank expression.

Just then, a boy stepped inside the cafe. He was—the one I've been waiting for. He is... Kougami Yoshirou, no mistake. He looks like my age; his kind of messy brown hair and sharp eyes makes him come off as a deliquent, but the way he stands gives off the timid type vibe. He then approached us.

"Aida-san, I'm sorry I'm late. You must be bored, right?

"Ah, no. Not at all."

"I'm glad. Then, can we sit at a separate table, please?"

"Ah..."

I looked at the rest of my friends. But Rikka just smiled and me and said,

"Go ahead. It's not Mana if she didn't help people."

I sighed in relief and thanked her. I then left the table to sit with Kougami-kun at a separate table. I ordered a sandwich for myself while Kougami-kun ordered a cake.

As I munched my sandwich, I then coughed a little and started talking,

"So... Kougami-kun, what are you asking me to help?"

"Uhh... It's simple... Can you help me find a book I liked in the bookstore?"

It sent me into a silence for a while. Normally, I would accept any kind of request, but this is such a simple one. Even so, I still decided to ask him about that.

"Why...? If it is just searching books, you can do it by yourself, right?"

"I've rarely been into a bookstore nor any public places before, so I'm not familiar with those places. I've always lived in solitude, since I wasn't able to find any friends before."

Hearing his reasoning, I immediately took a deep pity for Kougami-kun. This boy... Has he spent so much life in solitude that he couldn't even do simple things like this? His way of talking Then, I set my expression into a poker face one, and said with a firm voice.

"I got it. I will help you out. I might as well help you socialize with other people."

A smile was woven on Kougami-kun's face, as he happily and gladly utters,

"Thank you!"

I gave him a smile as well. Nothing makes me happier than the smiling faces of the people I offered help. When they are happy, it makes me warm on the inside.

Suddenly, Kougami-kun stood up from his seat, and bows to me politely.

"I'm sorry, Aida-san. I have to hurry to the restroom."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead."

As the boy went into the restroom, I looked at the cake Kougami-kun was eating. Only a small of piece of it was eaten, and the rest is still structured and sized well. I remembered that Kougami-kun was pretty scrawny as well, and that makes me wonder why he doesn't eat much.

A few minutes later, Kougami-kun returned from the restroom, and asked me politely,

"I'm sorry that took a bit long. Um... Aida-san, can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go!"

We departed to the bookstore we're going to. During our times in the bookstore, Kougami-kun spent time reading new books and choosing what books worth buying. I took him around the bookstore, introducing many kinds of books to him. To kill boredom, I also bought the Happy Prince novel and some equipments for school.

Time quickly passed until night—since Kougami-kun isn't good at socializing, I accompanied him to his home.

 **-POV Change- Non-POV-**

The same spiky-haired boy was walking home with his female friend, when they saw a pink-haired girl and a messy-haired boy passing them. The boy looks a bit surprised.

 _That boy and girl..._

"Taiki, what's wrong? Let's go home already."

The female friend patted him. The boy just slightly gave an uneasy nod, as they walked back home.

 **-POV Change- Mana's POV-**

During the way to his home, we passed the construction street. Kougami-kun suddenly stopped walking and turned at me.

"Aida-san... I was really grateful. Thank you for your help. I can't remember when is the last time I socialized with the outside world, but you helped me remember it."

I just laughed slightly and was about to utter 'it's nothing' when Kougami-kun suddenly embraces me.

 _W-what is this-?!_

My face immediately flushed in red. This was never a date to begin with, but... This moment makes us seem to be like in a date. I know he is just being grateful, but this is exaggerating... Way too over-the-top.

"K-Kougami-kun, what is this? Stop it, please... I can't breathe..."

"Aida-san... The truth is, I'm interested in you..."

I couldn't help it, but my heart pulse starts shooting up. Did someone... Just confessed to me? I'm not ready yet.

Amidst of my blushing, I saw red mist spreading around my sight. It gave me an eerie feeling, and I felt that something bad is going to happen—when a red-pointed thing landed a few centimetres in front of my eye.

At that time, I felt stinging pain on my left shoulder. I hestitated to pull my sights towards it, and... Kougami-kun's teeth sunk on my shoulder, or simply, he bit me. He then releases his bite and muttered,

"Ahh, delicious..."

I lost balance and fell to the ground. Blood started pouring out from my shoulder and quickly splattered on the ground, as well as on the things I bought recently. I flinched in pain, holding my immensely bleeding shoulder. I looked up and found out that Kougami-kun's eyes changed. Their sclera are now pitch-black, with their pupils colored blood-red.

Those eyes. Oh, my god. Those eyes.

 _A ghoul._

"Aida-san. Do you know what I loved more than trying to socialize with people? Yes, that's right. It's scrambling the insides of the girls who fell in my trap!"

His shy tone had vanished and turned really creepy. Now, four giant red tentacle-like thing were gently flowing behind his waist. Looking excited, Kougami-kun then licked his lips which is stained with blood.

"Would you let me devour you even more?!"

I immediately cowered in fear. I thought he was a shy and harmless boy. But it turns out 180 degrees opposite. Fear, shock and horror filled both my heart and mind. Why—why do I even think about facing these man-eating creatures—no, ghouls head-on?

I was too weak to pick my Cure Commune and transform, so I immediately took other action and took the pen I bought earlier on the ground. I tried stabbing the tentacles in front of me. To my horror and shock, the pen didn't do any damage to the tentacle and instead, it broke.

Forget transforming into a PreCure. I quickly mustered every strength left inside me and tried to stand up. Upon standing up, I picked up my bag, but left every other stuff I carried and ran away.

 _This is a lie, a lie, a lie, a lie, a lie, A LIE!_

While I had that thought, suddenly a tentacle caught my leg, causing me to lose balance again and fell to the ground. And moments later, I felt my body getting pulled and the world around me turns upside-down.

"Ehehe, caught you!"

His playful but creepy voice echoed in my ears—before he flings me towards the construction site with that tentacle.

CRASH!

I tried to get up despite my body heavily bleeding in some areas—but I can't even run, and it felt heavy to walk. And that's when I heard another call from Kougami-kun.

"A-i-da-san!"

He immediately appeared from the mist cloud and attacked me again. This time, I was held in air amongst his tentacles. I struggled to get free—but it was awfully hard until this time, I felt a stinging pain on my abdomen. It turns out that he pierced my stomach with one of his tentacles. I couldn't help but open my mouth to scream.

"AAAAAARGH!"

As I screamed, a huge amount of blood also splatters from my mouth.

He finally releases me, and leaves me powerless on the ground. My breath felt heavy, everything in my sight was blurred, and I can feel that my heart rate—which previously shot up, growing slower.

 _Is this—the end? Am I dying in here?_

"Let me scramble your insides even more, okay? Oh, did you die? That's unfortunate. I really did like you. Selfless girls who decided to help me without hestitation—they look delicious to eat!"

I could hear Kougami-kun saying that in excitement and joy.

At that time, I could hear a heavy noise, although it was improper. I tried looking up, and a series of i-beams were falling down to the ground—right above Kougami-kun.

CRASH!

The i-beams crushed Kougami-kun, who immediately gets soaked in blood. I could slightly hear him muttering his last words,

"Why... Could this... Happen?"

I don't care anymore. I was powerless and helpless, and all I could do is closing my eyes as I fell unconscious.

 **-POV Change- Non-POV-**

A lot of people gathered at that place.

"What just happened?!"

"A lot of i-beams fell from the sky—hey, look! Someone is crushed beneath it!"

"Before that... That girl looks seriously injured!"

"Call the ambulance! Quickly!"

Rikka passed by the construction site, and witnessed the intensity of the crowd. Her curiousity arose, and she tried to make her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, what happened—"

Rikka quickly gasped in shock upon witnessing her childhood friend lying helplessly on the ground, blood pouring intensely from her shoulder, stomach and head.

"...! Mana?! But how could you—have anyone called for the ambulance yet?!"

"Y-yes... They are heading right here."

"Please tell them to hurry... This girl's injury is way too serious!"

A minute later, the ambulance arrived and brought the already mortally-wounded Mana to the hospital.

 **-POV Change- Mana's-POV-**

I can feel myself floating inside a blue, deep ocean. Where am I? If I'm not wrong, I'm helping Kougami-kun up...

Amidst my confusion, faint voices begins to echo around me.

 _Her important organs are ruptured... The stomach area suffers serious damage! Her intestines shifted and it would probably be hard to repair..._

 _Transplant that boy's organ into her!_

Those words sound weird to me. Organ transplant? I wonder what are they talking about.

At the same time, I could feel two warm hands closing both of my eyes.

It's so... warm...

 _The heart rate shot up again!_

 _The operation was a success!_

 **-POV Change- Non-POV-**

That day- June 6th, 2014 was a day that a certain girl who likes helping others couldn't forget.

Her selflessness was the reason why so much people like her and praises her up to the wazoo.

But as of this day, it turns into a double-edged sword which changes her life forever.

As of June 7th, 2014—that girl opened her eyes. Her left eye however—bears the appearance of an eye with black sclera and blood-red pupil.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **A/N: Good afternoon guys, do you enjoy this chapter? I was thinking that this fic may be my longest-lengthed fic yet. I originally intended this story to be rated T, but I immediately changed that decision and rated it M. Anyways, I like criticism and praise, but please don't leave any flames.**


	3. Chapter 2- Strange Things

**A/N: Surprise! Ever wonder why I put the author note at the beginning? Because I'm doing a favor by posting two chapters at once. Anyways, the angst on these chapters are kind of... high, and I apologize if you find it grating. I'm not the best writer in the world, so I sometimes tend to overexaggerate when writing angst.**

 **Anyhow, opening review replies.**

 **AceofSpadez696: Thanks for your review, pal. I really appreciate it** **J** **Anyways, as I've said in the story guidelines, there won't be any TG characters in this fic. Except maybe minor ones like the ghoul expert guy. So I apologize, there won't be Kaneki in this fic. If you want to ask something, let me know** **J**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Strange Things**

 ** _Saturday, June 7th, 2014_**

"Doctor, how is she?"

"Yeah, she is fine. Her operation is a success and she should be eating her meal now."

Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, and the Aida family sighed in relief. Ayumi can be heard crying on her husband's lap. Aguri then turned to her friends.

"Will this be okay? I heard the doctor who did Mana's operation took a lot of backslash, which indicates that the operation is a bit... Problematic. So shouldn't we be wary about this?"

"It should be okay, given how the result was a success."

Hearing Alice's remark, Aguri lets out a sigh and gave a slight nod.

"Still, I couldn't believe that kind of thing happened to Mana."

Makoto mumbled while giving a sad look.

"Yeah... I was so glad that she ends up safe."

Alice replied in tandem, looking sad as she puts her head down.

When they heard that Mana got into an incident last day, both her friends and family were shocked and appalled. Ayumi even nearly passes out hearing the news. It's perfectly understandable since Mana's condition was critical and she was dangerously close to death at that time.

The doctor who leads the operation said that she will immediately perform an act by giving the girl an organ transplant. Since the Aida family felt that an immediate act must be performed, they just agreed quickly to the doctor's advice.

Makoto then asked a question,

"Anyway, what did the doctor do to Mana during the operation?"

"I heard she was given an organ transplant. I don't know whose organ it is, but it should be okay, as the doctor said."

Noticing Aguri's answer, Rikka immediately delves deep in her thoughts.

 _Organ transplant...? The source is unknown...? I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this... No, maybe I'm over-thinking it._

 **-POV Change- Mana's POV-**

Still putting my head down, I tried to remember about the events of that day. Moments later, I stopped trying since everything regarding my memories about it was blurred.

To be honest, I have no idea why am I still alive. The most possible answer is because I was given an organ transplant—I don't know whose organ it is. Possibly this is why the doctor who led my operation got a lot of backslash.

I stared at the hospital meal the nurse brought me recently before. No, actually I've already stared at them minutes ago. I just feel that I'm not in the mood to eat anything. However, they may start worrying if I didn't eat, so I finally gobbled down a small bit of rice.

Suddenly, I felt something unusual inside my mouth. The rice didn't taste like usual... It felt like a sticky clay.

I immediately tested every other food in that meal, but they all taste off in my tongue. The soup felt like dirty water. I feel like chewing wood when I ate the carrot. And lastly, the fish tastes rotten.

 _It's... Disgusting._

I finally decided to stop eating. I'll just say that I'm not hungry.

"Aida-san!"

The nurse who wears the name tag 'Hakuya' which is the one who has been taking care of me enters my room, and she looks surprised when it seems that I didn't touch my meal at all.

"Is this all you gonna eat?"

I just nodded politely. Hakuya-san, apparently still curious, asked me why.

"Why? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm just not hungry—well, no... I think everything tastes off..."

I'm not good at lying, so I decided to tell her the truth.

"What are you talking about? Let me taste it out."

Hakuya-san then gobbled the rice and fish out. She seems to be enjoying it, much to my surprise.

"No way... But how?!"

"Hey, by the way, the doctor wants to meet with you."

I gave a short nod. Hakuya-san then stepped out from my room and minutes later, an elderly woman entered her room.

I know that woman—she is the woman who led my operation, Motoyama Meiko-sensei. With a gentle smile, she sat on a chair positioned near my bed and spoke up.

"How have you been doing, Mana-chan? Have you ate the meal already?"

"..."

"Oh, my. Judging from your reaction, it seems that you didn't like the hospital food."

I didn't want her to find out about my true condition—where I was seemingly unable to consume any food.

"Ah, no... I'm fine. Just not... Hungry."

"It's actually a pretty natural reaction. You're facing a pretty serious accident, after all. I'm sure after several days, you'll get evantually better."

That's pretty much what the doctor said to me.

Time quickly flashes into midnight. I rested lazily on my bed. My parents and my friends just went home hours ago.

We talked about a lot of things... Fortunately, although I'm pretty bad at lying, I've somehow kept my new condition as a secret. I wonder why.

Even though I hadn't eaten anything since the morning, I hardly felt any hunger.

 _Is my body—no, my life starting to undergo changes?_

 _No, that can't be happening, heheheh..._

I chuckled a little in my mind, laughing at the thoughts that both my body and life are gradually changing.

 **Wednesday, June 11th, 2014**

I was discharged from hospital on June 9th, or exactly two days ago. I took a rest two days at home before finally returning to the school this day.

The more time pass, the more I forgot about that day.

And what's even stranger is, my desire to eat just keeps on receding, to the point where it is nearly non-existent. I've hardly eaten anything these two days, and reduced my diet into drinking mineral water.

What doesn't change is my interactions with my friends and family though. Even when they started asking why I don't eat often, my answer is either 'I'm not hungry' or 'I've already eaten'.

The only one who knew about my true condition is Sharuru, my fairy partner who is also able to turn into the Cure Commune a device helping me to transform into a PreCure.

She seems to be worrying about me. Last day, she ends up sending me several questions. The fact that she worries so much about me hurts my head. I didn't want her to worry about me, so I told her that I was fine.

Right now, when I'm walking to the school in the morning, Sharuru popped out from my bag and again questioned about my condition.

"Mana, are you really all right-sharu? You've hardly eaten anything in two days."

"Sharuru, didn't I tell you to not worry? I'm perfectly fine and I am ready to get back in my usual activities!"

Sharuru just gave a slight nod, indicating that she understood my words well.

"Mana! Good morning!"

I tilted my head and found Rikka running to me. Turning nervous, I greeted her.

"Oh... Rikka... Good morning."

"Mou, what's with that reply? It's two days already, so cheer up!"

I just gave a short nod. Since the last two days, I've gained a bit of change in my attitude as well—I became more secluded, shy and quiet, compared to the days before the incident where I was really bubbly, happy and optimistic.

"Hey, you know what? To cheer you up, I—no, everyone in the school have prepared a surprise for you."

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I spoiled you, right? If you want to know, just go straight to the school!"

Rikka then pulled me all of a sudden. I just followed her, as I wanted to know what kind of surprise they have prepared for me.

Minutes later, we arrived at our school—the Oogai Middle School. Rikka immediately pulled me inside.

"Rikka... A bit slower, please!"

I just said that when I realized that we already arrived in my class. The door was closed. This is... Strange. Rikka then permitted me to open the door,

"Well then, please open the door!"

I complied to her request as I pushed the door open. When I walked inside, I saw my friends gathering there all while throwing me a smile. And it turns out that the class was decorated here and there—and there was a banner above the chalkboard. It reads...

Welcome Back, President

 _Wait, what is this for...? It is true that I used to be the student council president, but nowadays, I'm not..._

Just when I had that thought, my friends, who had been gathering there suddenly screamed,

"Welcome back, Aida-san!"

I was really surprised. My curiousity arose so I decided to ask,

"Everyone, what is this for...?"

"Kaichou, welcome back!"

A short, grey-haired boy said. This boy is Saotome Jun, the current student council president. Despite his status, he kept on calling me president. He is probably used to it so I just let it be.

"Aida-san, congratulations on your operation's success!"

This time, a braided girl, Yashima, delivers the congratulatory to me.

"Get well soon, okay?"

A brown haired boy, otherwise known as Nikaidou-kun, said in an assuring manner.

I was really surprised, so I decided to ask them about this.

"Everyone... You prepared this for me? But what about class?"

"We asked Kidou-sensei to allow us to make a welcome back party since we are glad that your operation is a success!"

Another boy, Momota, explained the purpose of this party. MakoPi then patted my back in a friendly manner.

"Take a good time, okay?"

At that time, my chest feels narrow. I was so touched—they even asked the teacher to skip class just to prepare me this welcome back party. Just how much burden I've put on them? I can feel tears rolling on my cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"Nikaidou. She just survived a situation between life and death and still got friends to care about her. Go easy on her, okay?"

MakoPi scolded Nikaidou just like that. I then muttered slowly, while wiping my tears off from my cheek.

"Everyone, thank you... Thank you so much..."

"Hey, come on. Don't cry. Let's enjoy the party."

We all then sat properly on the desk.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, guys. Now here is the real kicker!"

Nikaidou cracked a joke. To avoid arousing suspicion, I pretended to be interested and asked,

"What? What's the real kicker? I want to know!"

"We've cooked a special omurice, and it's especially made for you!"

MakoPi's words makes me freeze for a while. Omurice...?

I didn't even realize Yashima bringing a plate with omurice in front of me.

Those flashbacks when I was still in the hospital rewinded again and again in my mind. At that time, I was unable to eat anything, and ended up not consuming anything more than mineral water.

Before this, I always thought that omurices are delicious. Their tastes mixed so perfectly that they made me want to yell 'delicious!'.

This time... It's different. While the omurice certainly looks promising, the smell alone already makes me feel nauseaous. And maybe worse thing will happen when I eat it.

What should I do...? Whether I eat or don't eat... Both decisions would end up getting me showered by numerous questions.

The entire room went into silence upon I fell into silence. It was the question from Rikka which broke the silence.

"Mana? Is there something wrong?"

I quickly snapped out and hastily shook my head.

"N-no, there is nothing wrong, I assure you! You made this for me? Thank you so much! I'm so... Flattered!"

As I played with my hair, that was a half-screwed reply. MakoPi threw a smile to me while saying,

"I'm glad you did. Then, what are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Alright."

I finally decided to eat the omurice anyways as I gulped. However, the more the omurice nears my mouth, the more I felt icky and nauseaous.

Everyone starts looking at me in worry. The moment I noticed it, I immediately gobbled the omurice down my throat.

"...!"

I tried gobbling it down, but the taste was just too much to bare. The egg felt like a dirty car lap to me, and the fried rice makes me feel like I was literally chewing rocks.

All of a sudden, I felt a powerful urge to vomit. I can feel my stomach shrinking, and I covered my mouth with both of my hands in response.

"Mana? What's wrong?"

Rikka is the first to stand up, upon noticing my situation.

"Oh, no... She doesn't look good."

"It looks like she's going to puke!"

What Nikaidou-kun said is right. Upon hearing his notion, MakoPi then commanded loudly,

"Is that so?! Somebody bring her to the toilet!"

Forget it, MakoPi. Before someone could do that, I already ran away to the toilet by myself.

I quickly reached the girls' toilet, opened the closet lid and crouched in front of it. Hot liquid gushed out from my mouth. I literally purged everything out from my stomach until there isn't anything left.

"Mana?! Are you alright—...!"

Rikka noticed what I was doing upon realizing the bad smell.

"Mana... Did you just purge everything out from your stomach?"

I can't cover this fact anymore, so I just weakly nodded, with my face getting pale from the effects of throwing up.

"I'm sorry, Rikka... But can I stay in the medical unit today? It seems that I'm not feeling really well."

"Alright, then."

Rikka then helped me to go to the school medical unit along with MakoPi. As I rested in the bed, Rikka then gave another lecture,

"Mou, just what are you thinking about? If you still feel sick, why did you even bother to come to the school? You should just tell me about that."

MakoPi then patted my back,

"Stay here, okay? I'll tell Kidou-sensei that you're not joining class today."

"Alright..."

The moment I stared at them, I can feel a strange hunger attacking me. A moment later, Rikka starts feeling weird.

"Mana? What's wrong? Why are you staring at us like that?"

 _Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh..._

I didn't realize that my lips were moving on its own, muttering in a low voice.

"Flesh? What do you mean by flesh?"

That question from MakoPi makes me snap out from my trance.

"Ahh, no, it was nothing..."

"Just be honest already—"

Rikka's sentence was interrupted when the school bell rang.

"Oh, it's time for the next class. Well then, Mana. See you soon! Come on, Rikka."

"Hey, wait... Slower please!"

MakoPi then pulled Rikka's arm, who staggered a little. As the two left, I begin to hold my head in frustration while clenching my teeth.

 _Just what the hell is wrong with me? I'm certainly sure that I wasn't myself at that time. But, when I looked at Rikka and MakoPi beforehand..._

 _They look... Delicious._

 ** _5 P.M, The Ox' Tail_**

The memories about the events last morning still flash again and again in my mind.

 _Was it because of the organ transplant? No... Maybe I'm over-thinking about it._

Right now, I'm alone in the restaurant—with only Sharuru in my company. Rikka gave me a lot of food earlier—but for some reason, I didn't touch it and kept it freezing in the refigerator.

Papa, Mama and Ojii-chan were going out to visit a party, as well as buy supplies for the restaurant. It's likely that they'll arrive at night. I initially insisted to come with them, but they told me to stay at home, due to the fears of me being sick.

To kill boredom, I turned on the TV. Not a program was able to hook my interest, which is strange since before this, I was interested in just about _everything_ , even if it was something trivial. So I repeatedly pressed the channel button to switch between channels...

Until I arrived in a channel that broadcasts a program about ghouls, with a ghoul expert named Ogura Hisashi as the guest.

"So... Ogura-san, can ghouls eat anything other than human flesh?"

"Man, I have no idea about where have you been all these times. Of course, they won't be able to do so."

My feelings of boredom turned into shock upon hearing the statement, and I quickly turned my attention towards the TV.

"Ghouls' tongues work differently from us—every single human food they ate will taste disgusting to them. The only thing they can ever consume is human flesh."

"What will happen if ghouls insist on eating them?"

"Of course, their health will deteroriate."

I widened my eyes so wide that Sharuru immediately notices it.

 _What... Don't tell me... No, no, no, no, no. It can't be._

"Mana? Is there someting wrong with you-sharu?"

 _The source of my organ transplant is unknown. Not even the doctor knows about it since she didn't tell me anything._

 _If it is unknown, it can't be from anyone whom I already knew for very long, right? Then it must be someone... Whom I just knew about for a while._

There is only one person who popped up in my mind.

 _Kougami-kun._

I stood up from the chair, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sharuru, stay here!"

"Wait, Mana! Where are you going-sharu?!"

Arriving at the kitchen, I quickly opened the plastic bag containing all food and snacks that Rikka had given me beforehand. I opened the packed strawberry cake, and decided to try that one.

With my hands trembling, I gulped and scooped a part of the cake. I tried eating it up, but the more it gets nearer to my mouth, the more I felt squicky from it.

After a moment, I clenched my teeth and quickly gobbled it up. Suddenly, I felt a really strong, yet disgusting taste in my tongue.

 _The cake felt like bland sponge... The cream tastes like dirty fluid..._

At that moment, I felt really, really sick. I quickly covered my mouth in response, kicked the ground and headed to the toilet to throw up.

The amount that I purged was... Unbelievable.

 _No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening, dear god._

I rushed again to the kitchen, this time grabbing the biscuits and milk inside the plastic bag. Not surprising, both tasted awful as well and I ran back again to the bathroom to throw up.

I tried again for the third time, and this time I tried searching something in the fridge. I literally shoved everything inside my mouth.

Salads. The leftover ice cream. The cold-iced tea. Even freaking sauce and mayonaise.

None of them did anything. A moment later, I was panting heavily and crouching on the floor. The kitchen was in a huge mess.

 _Why...? Why can't I eat anything in here? This is a lie, right?!_

It's just a stupid question asked by someone who won't accept reality.

"Mana, what happened—oh, my god! The kitchen was in mess-sharu!"

Sharuru levitated inside the kitchen and was shocked to find the floor in mess.

Without words, I quickly turned and hugged my fairy partner. Confused, Sharuru tries to find out what is going on.

"Mana... Just tell me what's going on-sharu. Don't worry, I'll not tell anyone-sharu."

"Sharuru... I couldn't eat or drink anything in here. They all taste awful, no matter what I eat or drink."

"Is that so-sharu? Then you..."

Sharuru's words stopped when liquid dripped on her head. Tears begin to roll off my cheek and fall from my eyes.

 **6.30 P.M., Oogai Neighborhood**

Having asked Sharuru to take care of the house, I walked throughout the streets without having any idea about what am I doing. I don't know, but the idea of randomly walking out of my house just popped up at my head without my own consent.

I stumbled to an alley when I found two figures lurking in the darkness. One was a drunk man who doesn't seem to have any idea about what he is doing. And one more was a spiky-haired boy with goggles, who looks scared of the man.

If I'm correct, that was the boy in the coffee shop I was hanging out in...

"Hey, you damn kid. You stepped on my feet, don't you? Now give all your money in return!"

"No, I won't hand it!"

If I was in my normal condition, I would have jumped in to help that boy and calm that man down. But right now, I'm not. So I just looked at them in silence. When I took a closer look on that boy, I felt the same massive hunger attacking me.

 _That slender body nicely lined up with muscles... Those manly-looking legs..._

 _With organs stuffed inside._

I immediately gulped upon having that thought. Probably noticing my gulping, the man then turned his attention towards me.

"What, another kid stumbling in? Hey, ojou-chan, would you mind not bothering us?"

The man approached me in a hissy fit. I couldn't step back, because my attention was too diverted by my hunger.

"What's with that eye? God, you piss me off. Answer me already—"

I simply had no idea what is he talking about.

The man was interrupted when a half of his head gets chopped off. It turns out that it was the boy's doing. He then grumbled,

"Goddamn old man, you piss me off."

Even when most of my attention lost to my hunger, I can feel shock from witnessing the boy doing that.

"Oh, my. I killed him, and I'm not even that hungry. I'll chop off just his arm."

CRACK!

The boy then took off the now half-headless man's arm with such ease. I wouldn't be able to do it, not even in my Cure form. The boy then turned towards me and shows me the arm he got,

"What? Do you want this?"

 _Is this boy... A ghoul?!_

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. Chapter 3- Horror

**Chapter 3- Horror**

Still looking in shock and horror, I cowered on the ground while witnessing the boy handing me the severed arm.

 _I... I can't believe... This boy is a ghoul..._

"Hey, aren't you going to eat? What is wrong with you? Strange, only one of your eyes is red."

The boy asked with a shonen-ish voice. He then looked at me for a while. A moment later, he seems to recognize who I am, and he looks shocked.

"Hey... You're the one with Kougami... Then why... Weren't you eaten?! Then Kougami..."

I became even more frightened when the boy nearly found out my true condition. I then ran away from the alley while screaming in fear, heading back to my house.

I stopped running for a while, and discovered that I was drooling immensely.

 _Why is this... Happening?_

 **-POV Change – Non-POV-**

After Mana ran away, the boy then threw a hissy fit as he tossed the arm to the ground.

"What's with that girl? She pisses me off."

 **-POV Change – Mana's POV-**

 ** _Thursday, June 12th, 2014, 1 PM_**

After that incident in school and that event last night, I took another rest at home. I spent most of the day inside my bedroom, knowing that there isn't much to do since I can't eat anything.

I lazily dozed off in my bed, covering myself with my blanket. Another thought flashed in my mind.

 _If I can't eat anything other than human flesh, then what should I do? Should I kill someone for it? No, I can't do that... I can't kill someone!_

My head hurts by just thinking that, so I repeatedly blinked to stop thinking about that, just when my Cure Commune rang.

"Oh, there is a call from Rikka-sharu!"

I picked up my Cure Commune and answered the call. Crowd noise tingled in my ears as soon as I answered the calls.

"Hello? Mana? Feeling better? If you're feeling better, come to the Oogai town park—MakoPi is holding a small concert here."

"Okay, I'll come later."

I gave a short answer while sighing weakly. I then covered myself in the blanket again.

 **-POV Change- Non-POV-**

As Sharuru changed into her fairy form, she looked at Mana, who is covering herself in the blanket. She sadly mumbled in her mind,

 _What is actually happening with Mana-sharu? She hardly ate anything, and it's been three days since she was discharged from the hospital-sharu._

 _And what happened yesterday night... There must be a reason why she is like this-sharu._

Time quickly flashes to 5 PM.

 **-POV Change- Mana's POV-**

I finally got down from my bed and got out from my room. As I looked around, the restaurant was empty. My family were probably out again. They got invitations to two parties that took place on both yesterday and today.

After locking the restaurant door, I quickly set my steps towards the Oogai town park. Soon, I arrived there, but there are no signs of the concert, indicating that it is already over.

I sighed. Sharuru then spoke to me slowly.

"There isn't any sign of a concert-sharu."

"I know that. Let's go home, Sharuru."

I turned my back and begin to walk back home. As I crossed the streets, a crowd of people also came as well.

At the moment, I smelt a powerful, delicious scent. It is coming in spades. That scent made my hunger grow.

"People... People... Girls... Women... Men... Children... Old people..."

I started muttering several strange words, and it feels as if my reasoning begins to fade. I begin looking around wildly, and started saying,

"Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... FLESH!"

At that time, a child noticed my soft cry. I quickly snapped and came back to reality. People were looking at me in slight disgust. Several girls my age passed besides me and begins to talk behind my back.

"Whoa, what's with that girl..."

"Idiot, why do you even care? Let's not get involved!"

As those girls went past me, I bit my thumb so hard that water starts pouring out from my mouth, but it didn't bleed one bit. I know I must do something—as I ran to the public toilet.

I arrived in the public toilet as I panted for a while. I then lifted my head and discovered that something was wrong with my left eye...

Its sclera is jet-black. The iris, which is previously magenta, turned blood-red. I repeatedly gasped in shock, knowing that this kind of eye belongs to...

 _A ghoul._

 _No, no, no... This can't be happening. Whatisthis whatisthis whatisthis?!_

Sharuru transformed into her fairy form and levitated to my side. Then, she gets the same shock upon seeing my left eye.

"Mana... Your eye... Don't tell me—"

Sharuru's words stopped when she saw me clenching my fist, all while trembling heavily.

"What... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

I gritted my teeth, screamed and punched the mirror with my fist. It's the same as before—there is a small bruise on my fist, but it healed shortly after.

My greatest fear became true as of this moment. But I didn't want to believe it. I'm a human. Not a ghoul.

I quickly thought the thing which made me became like this. That organ transplant must be the cause.

I ran back to my home, which is still empty. Good, this is my perfect chance. I entered the kitchen and picked up the knife which is attached to the wall.

 _If I stab and wound myself and take that thing out of my body... I would probably get another organ transplant. I'll do what it takes to return to normal. I don't care whatever happens to me._

I opened my clothes, and bit edge with my teeth. The scar that was caused by the operation became visible as I did so.

Panting heavily and tears rolling on my cheek, I then pointed the knife towards my torso. Sharuru, who saw that happening, tried to get that knife off my hands.

"Mana, what are you doing?! Don't be so reckless-sharu!"

"Sharuru, don't interfere! This is the only way... The only way for me to return back into normal! If I stab myself, I'll get another organ transplant!"

"But you could die-sharu! So please don't!"

To be honest, I feel bad for making her worry. But... Things would be much, much worse if I stayed like this.

 _Give my old body back._

Only that comes in my mind right now. So I quickly flung the knife towards my own body, regardless of Sharuru holding me back. I could feel the blade piercing myself...

I felt pain. But I was shocked to find the knife grisly bent. And the most shocking fact is that the knife didn't even land a scratch on my body at all.

 _No way... It can't be happening._

"Mana! Hey, wait—you're not wounded at all-sharu..."

 _Just what am I supposed to do now?!_

I helplessly sobbed on the floor, with Sharuru desperately trying to comfort me.

 **6 P.M** , **Streets**

After remembering that the boy whom I encountered last night is a ghoul, I thought going to the cafe where he works is a good idea. So I immediately went to that cafe.

A moment after walking, I arrived at the cafe, which is aptly named 'Mocha's Corner'. I saw the boy who I encountered last night cleaning the shop's front street. He notices me and then diverts his attention towards me.

"What?"

"Please... Help me. I beg of you!"

I then knelt in front of him, begging for help while explaining the details about what happened to me.

"Ever since that accident, there is nothing that goes right... You're the only one I could count on, so please help me!"

The boy then went into silence. After a moment, he looked at me with a frown and rejected my request straightforwardly.

"No."

I then looked at him with shock. The boy then sunk his head and asked me several questions.

"Judging from your eyes and story... A former human, who is then turned into a ghoul, eh? Then teach me something. What do sweets taste like? It was so nasty that I want to throw up."

He then continued venting his frustrations.

"And how is it to be chased for life by investigators or other ghouls who cannibalize their own kind? TELL ME!

The boy then begin tearing up, and started venting his upsettance over me again.

"Nothing has gone right, you say? For me, nothing goes right since I was born... Then who can help you? You can just die alone."

I only sunk my head once hearing his notion. Until then, an old woman then came out from the cafe.

"Taiki-kun, I think that's enough. Little girl, come with me. It must be hard for you, isn't it?"

I got up and followed that old woman. However, the boy, who goes by the name Taiki, tried to stop the old woman.

"Bancho-san, this girl used to be human!"

"She seems to be a ghoul for me,"

"But—"

"Taiki-kun, Corner's objective is to help ghouls in need. Please understand."

The old woman slightly opened her left eye, and Taiki-kun went into silence after that. Together, the three of us went into a large basement. I've never thought that this small coffee shop has such a huge basement underneath.

The old woman opened a fridge, and took out a bag filled with something in it. Since they are ghouls, I'm sure it is human meat.

"If you want some more, don't hestitate coming here again."

"... Thank you."

I thanked the old woman, and turned my back to head home. While heading home, I looked at the meat pack.

 _Eating human meat... Is this the only way to survive...?_

 **-POV Change – Non-POV-**

While helping the old woman cleaning the shop, Taiki then asked the old woman,

"Kaede-banchou, why are you helping that girl?"

The old woman addressed as Kaede then turned towards Taiki and looked at him seriously. She then begins detailing several events that occured a week ago.

"Taiki-kun, do you remember about the accident that occured a week ago? In that accident, there were two injured people."

"Yeah, I do..."

"One was a younger boy, who got crushed by the i-beams and was killed instantly. The other was a schoolgirl, who was barely alive and had her internal organs damaged. The doctor then decided to give her an organ transplant. Those organs... Seem to belong to Kougami-kun."

Upon hearing Kougami's name, Taiki quickly reacted and tried to confirm whether Kougami is dead or not.

"No way... Then is Kougami really dead?!"

"It seems so. Even when Kougami-kun had an impressive regeneration ability, his chances of survival nears zero. The fact that his organs were used means..."

"... Are you saying that there is a human who receives an organ transplant?"

"Yeah, it is... Her. That girl."

Silence haunted Taiki at that moment. He could not believe what just happened.

 **-POV Change – Mana's POV-**

I found myself wandering in a white space. I've never seen this place before. I tilted my head around and saw Rikka in a distance.

 _Thank goodness she is here!_

"Rikka! Hey! It's me!"

I approached Rikka and called her name out. However, the blue-haired girl throws me a frown and shoos my hand away, just when I attempted to reach her out.

"Don't touch me, you monster."

She suddenly said some things that shocked me. In her back, there are three more figures. They are... Aguri, Alice and MakoPi. However, they are looking at me with extreme disgust. I became confused and asked them the reason.

"E... Everyone? Why are you looking at me like that?"

To my surprise, Aguri takes out a mirror and shoves it right in front of my face. It turns out that my kakugan is active, and it made me jump at my own reflection.

"See? This makes you a monster already. That's why don't come near us again. If you do, you'll eat us, will you?"

That notion kind of hit me too close to home.

 _What? Devouring my own friends? How would I do such thing? No way. There is no way I would do that._

"Aguri! What are you talking about?! There is absolutely no way I would devour my own friends!"

I then lashed out a little at them, trying to assure them otherwise. However, it only makes Alice and MakoPi look more afraid.

"But... Someday, when your hunger reach your limit, you will, right? That's why, please stay away from us!"

"You're turning into a monster, Mana-chan. It's scary and I don't want to be eaten!"

Those two lines punched me at heart. I then tried to convince them otherwise once more.

"N-no way. Being alone is what I hated the most. That's why I'm telling you that I'll never try to eat you!"

But Rikka didn't want to listen and turned away. She then told the others,

"Come on, everyone. Leave this monster alone."

"Wait! Everyone! Rikka! Alice! MakoPi! Aguri!"

The girls then started to walk away from me, and I tried to scream and reach out for them. However, the distance between us soon became a thing.

"Why... Why won't you guys trust me? Aren't we friends? Just... Don't leave me alone..."

I mumbled and wept sadly when suddenly, familiar faces begin to pop up from the white space. It was... My friends, including Nikaidou-kun, Momota-kun, Yashima-chan and Jun-kun.

 _Monster..._

 _Kaicho, don't come near us again!_

 _It's scary! I don't want to be eaten!_

I begin to crouch and hold my head in frustration. I'm simply starting to get sick of being called a monster.

"No... Stop it! Stop it... please. I'm not a monster... I'M A HUMAN!"

Suddenly, a black pit opened below me and a heavy, creepy baritone voice boomed out through the pit as I was unable to reach the edge of the pit and fell inside.

"Welcome to a world where endless isolation and loneliness are real things. You're all alone... Aida Mana."

"NOOOOOOO!"

 **-POV Change – Non-POV-**

"Aaaaaaah!"

Mana screamed on the top of her lungs as she opened her eyes.

Soon later, she found herself on her bed, panting heavily with cold sweat drenching her face.

"-sharu!"

Sharuru, who is sleeping near her gets startled as she saw her partner waking up in panic.

Time shows that it had hit six past ten minutes at the night. Mana then holds her head while trying to breathe properly. She then remembers the nightmare she previously saw in her sleep.

"What a horrible nightmare..."

It's already the third day since she took a rest at home because of the incident at school. The magenta-haired girl spent most of her time in the room this day, not wanting to get into some unexpected incident thanks to her new nature.

"Are you okay? What do you dream of-sharu?"

"No, it's nothing."

Mana then got down her bed, and sat on the sofa under her bed. A moment later, her stomach growls again, responding to her hunger. She then looked at the meat on her desk, which Kaede gave her last night, causing her eye to turn red again.

 _Meat... Meat... Meat... Meat..._

"Mana... I know it is atrocious to eat human flesh but you better eat-sharu! Didn't the cafe give you food last night-sharu?"

Sharuru couldn't resist telling her to eat soon, although she also felt that eating human flesh is atrocious.

"I know that! But I couldn't just simply eat human flesh, right?!"

Sharuru was rendered into silence upon hearing her partner lashing out in frustration.

"It's going to be okay... Ghouls are able to survive for a month by just eating a body. If I remember Kougami-kun is the ghoul who ate more than a body in a month... That's why I should be fine!"

Silence haunted the room when again, Mana's stomach growls responding to her hunger.

"Flesh... Flesh... Flesh... Flesh..."

Mana's muttering gradually becomes clear as she craves for food again.

In a minute, she snapped and suddenly grabbed the meat on her desk. However, as she didn't want to eat it, she tossed the meat across her room.

Sharuru herself could only see her partner in horror.

At that moment, she saw a plastic bag filled with food. Her mother left some food for her before she went asleep.

Mana then tried gobbling down all the food inside the plastic bag without thinking, but they all left disgusting tastes in her mouth...

Until she suddenly tastes something unusual from one of the things in the plastic bag.

 _Strange... It's not like the other human food. It's delicious!_

She then looked at the thing; it was a bottle of coffee powder. Mana then licked the powder again, and there isn't any kind of disgusting feels in it.

"I can... I can drink it! Hooray!"

"What is it-sharu?"

"Sharuru, look! Ghouls may not be able to consume any human food... Except coffee, that is! I'm so glad... Thank god I can drink it!"

"Is that true-sharu? And wait, did your mom buy you coffee anyways-sharu?"

"Who knows... She probably mistook the coffee for something else. But thanks to that, I made a huge discovery!"

Mana then looked inside the plastic bag and found a bread in it.

"Wait... I wonder if I can eat a human food powdered with coffee?"

"Guess we must try it first-sharu."

Following Sharuru's suggestion, Mana then sprinkled the coffee over the bread and took a bite. Soon after, she again felt strong yet disgusting taste on her tongue and spits out the bread soon after.

"Urgh!"

"It seems that it can't-sharu."

"Yeah, the coffee is good, but the bread still tastes like turd... Liquifying the coffee seems to be the best choice as of now."

Mana then stood up and took her wallet.

"Sharuru, take care for a while. I'm going out to buy coffee with my own money."

"Roger-sharu!"

The girl then ran down the stairs and quickly went out while meeting with Ayumi on the way.

"Mama, I'm going out for a while!"

"At this night...? What are you doing?"

"Buying some food supplies!"

"Okay, take care... Wait, didn't I give you food earlier? Don't you like the food I provided?"

After a moment, Mana then arrived at the convenience store. Searching the coffee in the 5th aisle, she looked for the best brand when she accidentally bumped to a white-haired woman wearing white trouser and shirt, as well as a purple jacket. She looked around Mana's age, and is only a bit taller than her.

"Oops! I'm sorry..."

"What are you looking for?"

"Ah... I'm looking for the best instant coffee brand..."

"You can choose what suits you, but in my opinion, the Black Star brand is the best."

The white-haired woman then suggested in a calm voice. Deciding to follow her advice, Mana then picked about six bottles of the Black Star coffee and paid for it. Luckily, she does have enough money to afford it.

On the way of walking home, Mana then looked at the things she bought and thought,

 _Before this, I haven't drank coffee even once before... I never thought that I would buy this much._

She then continued walking when she smelt another powerful scent coming from an alley. Sniffing even more, Mana then dropped her groceries and followed the scent.

 _This scent... What a nice smell! It reminds me of... The cookings Grandma made when I was still young..._

As her ghoul eye activates, Mana then ran even faster as she grew hungrier than before.

 _It's close! Where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it?!_

She then arrived at the alley where the scent reaches its peak. At the same time, the drooling magenta-haired girl witnesses a shocking image.

A man in his mid-30's was chomping down a human, with a huge blood pool spreading on the ground.

 _A ghoul... And a human... A corpse's scent attracted me?!_

Mana's feeling of joy immediately turned into horror as she dropped on her knees. The man then notices her presence. He then spoke in a nasty tone,

"Hey, ojou-chan. Are you a ghoul too? Sorry, but this is my share. I can't share it with you—"

His word was interrupted when someone beheads him with a kick. Some of the man's blood splattered on Mana's face.

"You dare to eat on my feeding grounds, eh? Guess this is what you got in return."

Mana then looked at the figure in shock. It was the white-haired woman whom she had an encounter with before.

"Hey, you're the midget in the coffee shop. So you're a ghoul too... Then why only one of your eyes is red? Kind of nasty, if you ask me."

The woman then holds Mana against the wall by her neck with such ease. The DokiDoki squad leader then struggled to break free from her grasp.

"You know what would happen if you pass on my feeding grounds, don't you?"

"No...! You're wrong... I'm just... Came here by accident..."

"My, my. It makes me sad when someone gets in my feeding grounds, then nonchalantly said 'I came here by accident'. I would've killed that person. And that's why I'm killing you. Blame yourself for passing on my feeding grounds—"

"Michimura, how many times do I have to tell you? This turf belongs to Kougami. Since when do you decide your own feeding grounds anyway?"

Another voice was heard across the alley. It was the spiky haired boy with the red and blue shirt—who is also the waiter in the Mocha's Corner.

"Kudou Taiki, huh?"

The woman, who is adressed as Michimura, dropped Mana to the ground upon seeing Taiki.

"You know that Kougami is dead, right?"

"So that automatically makes this place your feeding grounds, eh? Pretty good, according to your idiotic logic. Distributing feeding grounds is a job of our cafe."

Michimura then activates her kakugan as she turned towards Taiki.

"Whaaat? Peace-sucking people like you guys has no right to babble on such thing! This is my feeding grounds, before Kougami entered the picture—"

"You're weak. That's why you lost your feeding grounds to Kougami."

Michimura then enlarges her steps as her veins hardened.

"Wow, you piss me off."

"Is that so?"

The white-haired woman then attacked Taiki in a fit of rage. Taiki however quickly reacted at the attack, and kicked the woman back.

"This is nothing!"

"Try this, then."

Michimura didn't realize that her body was riddled with cuts in a split-second. Taiki then asked her coldly,

"Should I go harder next time?"

"You'll pay for this!"

Michimura then ran away until she vanished from the sights. Taiki then throws another remark at her,

"Don't go around deciding your own feeding grounds."

 **-POV Change – Mana's POV-**

After the end of the short-lived fight, I looked at the ghoul's head, the dead human, as well as the boy himself. I grew frustrated and lost with the situation. I just don't understand.

 _These creatures—ghouls, how can they kill humans and eat them without any hestitation?_

"... I've had enough."

After hearing my notion, the boy—no, Kudou-san turned towards me and stared at me with a blank expression. His appearance makes him appear hot-blooded, but it was the opposite.

"Just what are ghouls, exactly? They kill and eat people, and hurt even their own kind without considering that people's life are something so important. They lack remorse and morals... This is... The worst thing I've ever experienced in my life!"

Kudou-san just sighed in an apathetic behavior upon hearing my ventings. He then turned towards the human corpse, and then delivers a cold remark,

"That meat is still fresh."

I immediately realized that he was implying that I should eat the corpse. I immediately rejected his offer, not wanting to do so.

"I won't eat. There is absolutely no way I would eat it!"

"That's stupid. But if you don't have a courage to eat it, I guess I'll give you a hand."

Kudou-san then ripped off a chunk of meat from the corpse and quickly shoved it towards my mouth. I struggled to break free from his grasp when I felt something strong inside me, causing my ghoul eye to activate once again.

After my reaction, Kudou-san released his grasp. I then pulled out the human meat from my mouth and coughed hastily. I was shocked to find my hands stained with blood.

"What's wrong? Eat."

"Why... Are you doing this to me? I was trying to find another food to eat... Because there is no way I can eat human meat. I can't, because... I'M HUMAN!"

Kudou-san just stared at me with a bored expression. I then took the time to lash out at him.

"I'm not a monster like you guys!"

At that moment, the spiky-haired boy's expression changed into shock upon hearing my line.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**


End file.
